A Blessing in Disguise
by jukesman54
Summary: When one man loses everything, he goes into isolation.  There, he becomes a guardian to a lost Pokemon.  As time goes on, she realizes that he needs more than ever.  Mature content. MhumanXfumbreon.


_Warning: Story contains explict acts between a male human a female umbreon. _

Copyright: I don't own any Pokemon characters or games, though I wish I did.

* * *

><p>They say that if it doesn't' kill you…it makes you stronger.<p>

This was what some people say when they've lost someone dear to them in their lives, specifically a most beloved one. If you can overcome the grief, then you could probably overcome anything.

On a cool, spring evening out in the forests of Johto sat a man in his forties. He was sitting upon a wooden rocking chair in front of a cabin that had withheld the elements for countless years. In one hand, he held a small bottle of liquor. The other…a 9mm pistol.

His name was Mason. Those who knew him would say he was a good, kind hearted man. At least, that was before the event that changed his life forever.

It had been late in the evening on the outskirts of Azalea Town. He and his pregnant wife, Rebecca, were just driving home from meeting with friends. It was as normal a night as could be…at least until their car was struck down.

When Mason had awoken in the hospital afterwards, he immediately asked about Rebecca and his child. As those who would guess…the news was as grave as could be. Rebecca had massive internal bleeding that was too late to stop. The doctors tried to save his unborn child…but it had taken far too much damage itself to survive.

Mason felt as though his life were over. He'd lost everything that night that he'd held dear to him. Later on, he'd heard that the driver's blood alcohol level had been far too high for him to be behind the wheel. Though the driver himself was sentenced to life in prison, it did nothing to ease pain that filled Mason's soul.

His friends tried to help him, but Mason didn't want any. He soon began drinking heavily to try and ease his pain, but to no avail. Nothing could help him rid the memory of his wife, who'd haunt his dreams when he could find the will to sleep. Mason's performance as a writer for the local paper suffered so badly that the boss had no choice but to let him go.

Mason then soon made up his mind. Selling his house and possessions, he decided that he would leave Azalea Town and live in the forest, unable to be amongst society ever again. People thought he was crazy for doing it, but they couldn't possibly understand.

Mason was able to find an abandoned cabin out near the middle of the Forest, which overlooked a small pond. He took the time to redo it as to fit his needs, the work helping to keep his mind off Rebecca and their lost child. When it was finally completed, all Mason had to himself was…quiet.

However, with quiet came those agonizing thoughts once more. Even when he was fishing on the pond or even hiking in the woods, his mind was always on Rebecca, unable to shake her loose.

Which leads us back to finding Mason sitting out on the porch, taking several small sips at a time from his bottle of liquor. His eyes wandered over to the pistol several times as he did. While he told several people that it was only for his protection, it didn't stop them or himself from thinking about taking his own life. All it would take was one shot…one shot and his torture would end. One shot…and maybe he could see Rebecca again.

All of a sudden, Mason heard a loud cry coming from the woods. Looking up, he found something that cleared his thoughts fairly quickly.

"Is that…a…?" he asked himself.

A shadow like creature had come forward from the brush of the trees. With what little light he had to see with, Mason could swear it was carrying something to him. The human got off the chair, setting both items down before getting a better look.

Suddenly, as he came within feet of it, the shadow suddenly dropped whatever it was holding and scampered back into the woods.

"Hey!" Mason called. "Wait a minute!" He cursed to himself before inspecting whatever the creature had dropped. When he did, Mason's eyes widened in realization.

It was a Pokemon. In fact, he recognized it as an Eevee. It looked to be no older than a cub by it's size. However, Mason quickly noticed that the little one was mattered with dirt, along with several gashes along it's body. Mason could also see that it's breathing was very labored.

"What in the world?" he asked himself. "What could have done this to you?"

The Eevee opened it's eyes weakly. "Ve…," it said weakly.

Mason quickly deduced the situation before making his choice. Whatever the creature had been, it must have figured that he could help this little Pokemon. He then slowly picked up the little Eevee and brought her inside.

The rest of the night was spent trying to help the Eevee make it through the night. Though Mason was no doctor, he soon deduced that not only was Eevee in bad shape, she had a small fever to boot. Mason did the best he could to keep her warm while also making sure she found the strength to eat.

When morning arrived, Mason found the work had all been worth it. Eevee had been the one to awaken him from what seemed like a restless sleep. To his amazement, it was as if it hadn't been injured at all.

Now a new problem was presenting itself…what was Mason going to do with it?

Mason sighed and patted the little creature on the head. "Well…now that you're all fixed up…are you ready to go back home?"

The Eevee, to Mason's surprise, hung it's head and looked at the ground. It's eyes slowly began to water, it's ears drooped as far as they could go.

"What's wrong?" Mason asked. "Don't you want to go back to where you came from?"

"Ve…Eevee…," Eevee sobbed.

"Hmm…," Mason thought. _Something doesn't feel quite right here_.

The middle-aged writer slowly took Eevee into his arms and comforted her, to which she took to without hesitating. From it's size, Mason could estimate that it wasn't very old to begin with, maybe a few months? It probably wasn't ready to go out into the world on it's own yet…

It suddenly hit Mason like a freight train. The Pokemon shadowed in darkness had brought him an Eevee cub that had been injured…could that have meant…something had happened to it's family?

Mason looked down at Eevee. "I see…," he said softly. "It's not that you don't want to go…there's just nothing for you to go back to is there?"

"Eevveeee…," Eevee whimpered, tearing into his chest and soaking his shirt.

Mason's heart suddenly filled with empathy, feeling so much pity for this little Pokemon. He pulled it closer to his chest. "I'm so sorry…," he whispered. "I wish there was something I could do…" A tear slowly began to form in his right eye, solely going down his left cheek.

It felt like hours just sitting there, holding Eevee in his arms. Doing so gave Mason time to think. Whatever Pokemon that had been that had brought Eevee to him…it had done so for a reason. For that reason alone, Mason knew what he had to do…

"Don't worry…," he then said, getting Eevee's attention. "You can stay here with me. I can take care of you…until you're ready to be on your own that is. Is that ok?"

Eevee sat there for a few moments, staring into his green eyes before it had made it's decision. "Ve…," it nodded.

"Ok," Mason nodded in acknowledgement. Right then and there, Mason made himself a vow. As long as this Eevee was in his life, he would do everything in his power to give it the best life it could.

So for the next four years, Mason kept to that vow. Eventually, he found that Eevee was a female. After going over it for the longest time, he finally settled on a name for her…Terra. Eevee had responded especially well to it, so Mason figured not to mess with a good thing.

Within days, Terra had grown especially close to Mason, seeing as how he was her only family now. While she could be a handful sometimes, Mason found her to be great company in his chosen isolation. Though he couldn't understand her language, it didn't seem to matter as he always had a sense of what was on her mind.

Mason especially loved whenever she would accompany him on walks throughout the forest, perched on his shoulder occasionally. He didn't bother trying to train her, seeing as how Terra wasn't officially his Pokemon without her own ball. Still, as Terra grew older, she grew stronger and more able to defend herself need be in case one of the other wild Pokemon became more vicious.

When they weren't out and about, Mason usually was busy working on numerous novel ideas going around in his mind. They usually didn't have to worry about food seeing as how he was living off his savings money. Still, he was hopeful that one of them could be published in the near future.

It had been about a year ago when, on a full moon's night, he and Terra had been sitting out on the front porch watching the stars. One moment, all was calm, but the next Terra felt herself more drawn to the moonlight. Within mere seconds, she began to glow, changing form in front of Mason's surprised eyes. When she stopped glowing, she turned around and looked at Mason with a pair of new red eyes and black fur with yellow rings across her body. She'd evolved into a beautiful Umbreon that night, only proving just how close the two had become.

It seemed after that that Terra seemed more energetic and eager to explore, especially at night. As much as it pained Mason to admit, he figured that one day she would return to the wild and live on her own. The idea of Terra leaving him made his heart fill with sadness once more. Though he still cared for her deeply, he soon began to acknowledge her less often to maybe try and get it over with.

However, Terra never did leave him, always returning from her 'expeditions'. Still, most of the time they were at night, in which that left him all alone with his thoughts…

…along with that bottle of whiskey and a certain firearm.

Terra was running through the forest back home, tears flowing from her eyes. How could she have been so stupid? The ebony had been courting with a Mightyena she'd met a few weeks ago named Trace. He seemed nice enough at first, but she soon realized his intentions weren't for the best. Only minutes ago had he tried to force her to mate with him, to which she quickly denied. It was only thanks to quick thinking and a well timed Confuse Ray that she was able to escape.

She then ran to the only place that made sense anymore…the cabin with Mason. Once she arrived, she found something that surprised her.

Mason…her greatest friend…was crying. He was holding a bottle of a drink she'd never seen…along with the bad thing that Mason told her never to go near.

Terra slowly walked forward. She'd never seen him like this before, or at least not when she was around. Sensing that he needed her, Terra walked onto the porch and put her paws onto his legs.

"AAhhh!" Mason screamed, pointing the bad thing at her in surprise. "Wh…what do you want?"

"Umbre?" Terra gasped. He'd never done this before. "Umbreon?"

Mason quicklky realized what he'd done, staring at the item in his hand. "Oh my…Terra…I'm so sorry. I thought you were…someone else." He lowered the gun and placed it elsewhere.

"Bre?" Terra asked, tilting her head. She could definitely sense now that something was wrong. Mason's face was sunken, his eyes red and puffy.

"I'm sorry…," Mason said, wiping his tears with his arm. "I just…I just wasn't thinking…that's all."

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Terra came back up and rubbed against his leg. He patted it softly, allowing for her to climb up onto his lap. She leaned against his chest, feeling safe as usual, especially from her traumatic experience just minutes ago with Trace.

"You're back early," Mason said. "Something happen out there?" Terra was silent, her head hanging. Mason sighed, patting her on the head. "Don't worry, Terra. I'm sure there's someone out there for you…" He sniffed hard after that comment, causing her to look up. "Yeah…someone out there perfect for you." It was then that the tears started coming again, only this time Mason covered himself with his right hand, unwilling to let Terra see him like this.

Terra's eyes widened in realization. He was crying about 'her' again. Mason had told her the story about how he'd lost his mate many years ago in a way she didn't understand. He'd been so sad then, just as he was now.

Terra understood his sadness as well, having lost her family as well when their den had collapsed suddenly, her mother rushing to get her out in time without being able to save herself. She didn't know how she'd arrived to be with Mason, but she was happy that she did.

The ebony soon forgot her own troubles, now only concerned with helping her friend.

"I miss her so much, Terra," Mason sobbed. "I miss her more than I can bear."

Terra rubbed against his neck, trying desperately to comfort him. "Breon…breon…," she said as calmly as she could.

Mason pulled her even closer, his tears running down his cheeks and dripping onto the soft fur on her head. "Oh, Terra….if it weren't for you…I'd probably killed myself over her by now."

Terra gasped and looked him up in the eyes. "Umbre?" she asked.

Mason nodded. "I even thought about it the day that you came into my life, but I guess God and Arceus had other plans for us, huh?"

Terra and Mason continued to stare into each other's eyes for several moments, neither looking away. The Umbreon had finally learned what he was really like underneath the tough exterior he'd shown. He had known pain…just like she had the day she'd lost everything. Since then, it was Mason who'd taken care of her. He'd been there for her when she'd needed him most. It was then Terra realized that maybe she'd saved him too…when he'd needed her most.

Terra then felt a desire creep up within her as she stared into his eyes. It was that same desire she'd felt when she'd been falling for Trace, only now it felt stronger than ever before.

Taking a deep breath, Terra quickly made her choice. Before neither of them saw it coming, Terra leaned in closer and closer to Mason's mouth before she slowly pressed her lips against his own.

Mason's eyes widened in surprise at his Umbreon's gesture. He thought to throw her off him…but he couldn't. It was as if his heart was telling him otherwise, as though it had been aching for something like this.

Mason felt as Terra began to kiss him with a passion he hadn't known for some time. Feelings of lust and desire began to creep up from places deep beneath him thought buried, causing him to kiss Terra back with passion of his own. He could feel her smaller, yet nimbler tongue intertwine with his own. Mason wrapped his arms around her just as she wrapped her paws around his own neck, bringing them ever closer.

The two continued like this for several more seconds before Mason suddenly pulled back.

"Bre umbre?" Terra asked, confused by his action.

Mason was hanging his head, no doubt by shame. "I'm sorry, Terra, it's just…" He looked back into her eyes. "I shouldn't do this with you...not because of my grief." He chuckled a little. "Besides, we're not even the same…"

Suddenly, Mason was caught off guard when Terra lifted his chin with one of her paws. Her red eyes gazed upon him with a sense of urgency and pleading, yet also understanding and loving. "Umbreon…umbre breon," she whispered while rubbing her paw against his cheek. He knew instantly what she had meant.

Terra truly wanted to be with him, no matter how old or how different he was. She wanted to be there for him now, as more than just his friend.

The more Mason thought about it, the better it sounded. There were no rules out here in the wilderness. There were no laws that prevented such a companionship…just the two of them.

"Umbre…," the ebony added, her eyes watering up.

Mason then gave in to his heart's desire. He cupped Terra's head with his hands. "I love you too, Terra." He then brought her in with a kiss of his own. She immediately returned it, relieved now that she'd accomplished her mission.

From that moment on, no words were spoken between Master and Pokemon for several minutes, both solely focused on their beloved. It became more and more comfortable for the both of them with each passing second. Taking the chance, Mason used his hands to rub down his ebony from the top of her long ears all the way to her hind paws, loosening the tension in her muscles. Terra cooed from all the attention he was giving her body, praising Arceus for his exceptional touch. In return, the Umbreon licked all up and down his face as well as kissing along his neck before going back in for another tongue session.

Before long, Mason soon was able to feel dampness on his clothing. He looked down and saw that Terra was leaking from a certain area on her body. Knowing the line between them had already been broken, Mason took his left hand and began to rub his palm down Terra's furry stomach before reaching his destination.

Terra gasped out loud when she felt him reach it, her head leaning back in awe. She'd never been so aroused in her life. The Umbreon cooed as she felt Mason's palm rub against her wet sex, sending the pleasure throughout her smaller body. Her tail began to wag faster and harder in anticipation.

Mason smirked. "Do you like that?"

Terra squealed and kissed him again to give her answer. Chuckling, Mason continued for a little more before he took his index finger and slowly inserted it inside her. Terra moaned in his mouth as she felt his touch, which made her desire for him grow even stronger.

Mason continued on for another minute for he finally noticed the growing bulge in his jeans. It had been ages since he'd been this horny, ages since he'd been with another female. Temptation was calling his name…and he'd be damned if he'd resist anytime soon.

Mason then stood up and took his finger out of Terra, the digit soaking with her fluids. She rested her head against his neck, nuzzling it harder than ever before. Smiling, he carried her back inside and into their bedroom before having them both lay down on it. They both stared into each other's eyes a little longer, with Mason rubbing her body some more. As the moonlight shined down into the room, the rings along her body began to glow even brighter.

"Terra…," he whispered. "You're so beautiful."

"Umbre…," she whispered back. By now, the ebony had long noticed his arousal. The excitement on his face was hard to hide.

Mason then stood up and got off the bed while Terra sat up on her haunches. Slowly, Mason took off his clothing little by little, still in shock at what he was about to do. Terra gazed upon his bare skin, taking it in like this for the first time.

Blushing furiously, Terra then leaned over so she was laying on her back, tail wagging furiously. She knew then and there she wanted him to take her, evident by the fact that her sex was staring him in the face. "Umbre…," she gasped.

Mason stripped down to his underwear before returning to the bed and cupping her face again. "Are you sure, sweetheart?" he asked. Terra nodded back. With that, Mason smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. She cooed in response as they made out on the soft bed for a few moments before Mason pulled back. He then started kissing along her neck and stomach, slowly working down to her glistening womanhood. When he reached it, he looked up at her and smiled. "This is for you, my dear." With that, Mason softly pulled back and licked her vagina with his tongue.

"Umbreon!" Terra gasped, her body tensing up at this new feeling, as though every fiber in her body suddenly crooned in pleasure. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly.

Mason chuckled and continued on, happy he could please his beautiful ebony. He continued to lap at her walls before moving inside and sampling her innards. Her juices tasted like nothing he'd ever experienced before, and she was leaking them profusively with each passing second.

"Bre...bre…umbre…," Terra exclaimed. Her body was twisting and turning in every which way at the amount of pleasure she was receiving. No Pokemon had ever made her feel like this before, and no one else ever could. The fact that Mason was doing this to her only made it even more special.

However, it wasn't too long before Mason's work was too much for Terra to take. It was all too much. Arching herself backwards, she closed her eyes and screamed out his name in her language as she came hard all over Mason's face.

Mason kept his cool as he was flooded by her tangy juices, amazed at how he could make her climax so quickly. He then pulled back and smiled down upon his beloved. The look on her face was something he'd never forget, because it was the same look that his wife had given him the first time he'd made love to her.

Though he slightly flinched at the memory, Mason still wanted more. His need to release had never been stronger. However, he waited patiently a few minutes while Terra finished recovering from her climax.

When they were both ready, Mason slowly took off his underwear and threw it to the side. Only now did Terra gaze upon his throbbing member for the first time, eyes growing as wide as they possibly could. She didn't know long it was exactly, but she knew that it would be a pretty tight fit to say the least.

Mason then carefully went to his knees and lowered himself until he was ready to enter her sex. The human and Umbreon gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like ages when it was actually moments. Not to his surprise, Mason hesitated before beginning, still unsure as to whether or not he really wanted to go through with it. Terra slowly nodded and smiled though, giving him the courage he needed to push through. With a deep breath, he slowly prodded and pushed his way inside Terra for the first time.

Terra gasped as she felt her walls stretched by Mason's member, gritting her teeth from slight pain. He continued on until he could go no further, clenching his eyes as he felt his length squeezed by Terra's walls.

Mason waited a few seconds before he began, pulling out slowly before a hard thrust back inside.

"Umbre!" Terra gasped.

"Oh man…," Mason added as his thrusting continued at a slow pace. He didn't dare go hard to begin until she was ready, worried for his ebony's well being. He knew she'd adjusted when Terra suddenly began to pant out of pure desire, crooning for him to go faster, to which he eagerly replied. As his speed increased, he used one of his hands to slowly massage Terra's belly, relaxing her even more than she already could have been.

"Umbre…bre…," Terra exclaimed, reaching her paws for her lover's face. Mason smiled and lowered himself down to give her a passionate kiss while he kept going. When they broke apart, it was as if they could feel their hearts begin to beat as one so to say.

Their love making continued on for several minutes, both lost in the moment to the pleasure that racked them both.

"Bree…bree….breee…bree…," Terra moaned his name as he thrusted deeper and deeper into her. "BREE!"

"Terra…," Mason moaned. "Oh…Terra…." He wanted this moment to never end and just make love to his beautiful Pokemon as long as possible, but he knew it would end soon…and soon it did.

Terra could suddenly feel the pressure build up faster than ever, instantly knowing her time was upon her. She closed her eyes and howled deep into the night as her walls clamped down on Mason's cock, coating his member with her juices from deep within.

Mason in response cursed out loud as he felt his need come crashing down hard on him as well. With one final deep thrust, he screamed out Terra's name as he released his pent up seed deep within her yearning pussy. His cock spurt out so many spurts of semen inside his ebony that Mason didn't bother to count, lost in the amazing climax he was experiencing now.

Terra moaned out as she rode out her orgasm, her pussy filled with the warmth of her Master's seed. She knew then and there that she'd never forget this moment as long as she lived, basking in this unbelievable bliss.

After a minute of riding out the afterglow, Mason pulled out of his tired lover and layed down on his back. He reached over and pulled Terra close to him, wrapping himself around her as she continued to breathe heavily.

The aged man looked to the ceiling and couldn't help but think of Rebecca. What would she think of him now? Would she be angry? Or would she be understanding? Deep down though, Mason knew that Rebecca would've wanted him to move on with his life and find someone that could make him happy…even if that someone happened to be a Pokemon.

Mason looked down at Terra again and smiled. She truly was a gift sent from the heavens, not only as a companion, but as a lover. Even if he'd never make love to her again, Mason would always be grateful for having Terra in his life.

Mason slowly kissed his beloved on the head. "Thank you, Terra…for being there for me."

"Umbreon…," she whispered back. Terra couldn't have been more happier, now that she'd finally made the most important person in her life happy again. Slowly, but surely, she fell into a deep slumber against Mason's body. Only seconds later did he join her.

Only Arceus knew what would happen next between these two. Could this newfound love continue? One thing was for sure…Mason and Terra were going to make it last as long as possible.


End file.
